hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Stevens
Tommy Stevens was a contestant on Season 9 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 4th place. Personality Tommy had one of the nicest personalities as it was very easy to be friends with him. He was always cracking jokes, especially about grapes, and was a strong chef, but he had problems with his communication and leadership skills. Season 9 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and then, it pulled over to the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Tommy was the eighth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Elizabeth. Before revealing his dish, he was asked to reveal the tattoo he had on his forehead, which said "Rock n' roll", and despite his dish being unknown, it was praised for having finesse and tasting nice, and he tied the round with Elizabeth. The blue team won the challenge 6-5, and they were rewarded with a dinner at the LA Market, in downtown Los Angeles, along with Season 8 winner Nona. Arrived there, they were greeted by Nona, and during the dinner, she gave them advice on how to compete. After she left, the men toasted to their victory. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their ankle knives set. During dinner service, Tommy was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but at one point, he was dedicated to the fish station to cook scallops. However, when he sent them, they were boiled, he told that it sucked and that he took a heel of a dive, and he became the third person who was ordered to bench at the chefs table, following Chino and Steven. When they were served a Sauvignon Blanc, Ramsay called them the three fucking stooges, and after the customers walked out, the service was shut down. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 The next morning, the chefs were woken up by a young guitarist and very loud amplifiers, and Tommy was amused as he thought he would have probably do the same thing if he was a child like him. The chefs were ordered to get outside, and arrived there, Ramsay introduced the Meat & Grill Challenge, where each pair would have to cook a medium-rare New York strip, a medium rib-eye, a medium-well filet mignon, and a well-done burger. During the challenge, he was paired with Chino, they were the second pair to compete for the blue team, and they succeeded to score three points out of four. The blue team won the challenge 11-10, and they were rewarded with a lunch on the top of Palm Springs with Ramsay, and being taken there in a private jet. During dinner service, Tommy was on the meat station. When the blue team was struggling to get an entrée out, he was still relaxed as he wanted to get his thing done properly despite Will and Paul losing their temper, but when he sent his duck to the pass, it was overcooked. Because of that, Ramsay reminded the men that they did not send one entrée out yet, urged them to get it together, but after a lot of mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, he was targeted by Will for his communication issues, and by Paul for not being able to cook duck. The blue team lost the service, Tommy was not nominated for elimination, and despite him and his teammates trying to convince Ramsay not to, the blue team learned that a woman would be joining them the following morning. Episode 3 The next morning, the chefs were woken up by clowns, and when both teams were lined up in the dining room, Sous Chef Scott revealed that they were woken up by clowns because they were cooking like clowns, which amused Tommy as he found it a stunning metaphor. After taking a delivery of naan bread with the other chefs, he and the blue team welcomed Natalie as a new teammate, much to his annoyance. During the Mommy & Me Lunch Service Challenge, Tommy was not seen at all, and after the blue team succeeded to send their last ticket before the red team, they gave a warm welcome to Natalie by celebrating her arrival on the team. The blue team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a day and lunch at Medieval Times, as well as sword fighting themselves. When they came back from their reward, he was seen acting like a fool in front of the red team. During the Family Night dinner service, Tommy was on the garnish station. At one point, his chicken tenders were burned, much to Will and Paul's dismay, but he decided to serve them anyway despite Will convincing him not to. He was berated by Ramsay for that mistake, the latter compared the tender to baby flip-flops, and the blue team was ordered to start over. Moments later, he was being bossed by Will as the latter did not trust him anymore, acknowledged that he was great at calling out and being vocal, and that despite wanting to tell him to be left alone, his help was extremely needed. But, when he sent ketchup along with his chicken tenders, Sous Chef Scott threatened to throw the unneeded food at him if he would continue to bring it. The blue team won the service by a mile. Episode 4 The next morning, the chefs were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi, who brought them special farm outfits to wear, and were told to get outside. Arrived there, Ramsay introduced the Chicken Creation Challenge, and Tommy was not seen much during the first part. During the second part, he was paired with Monterray, they worked on the grilled chicken course, and he revealed that he wanted his entire dish to be grilled, from the chicken to the garnishes. However, because Monterray dropped half of the chicken on the floor, the presentation of their dish was minimal. They were the third pair from the blue team to have their dish judged, and when Ramsay asked him what happened to his and Monterray's chicken, he revealed Monterray's mistake, but reassured that the dropped half was not on the plate. However, Ramsay refused to have the dish tasted, and they automatically lost the round to Jamie. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by creating a chicken stock from scratch for the next service. During dinner service, Tommy was on the appetizer station with Natalie. He was not seen much, but the first Caesar salad he delivered was overdressed despite him deeming it easy, and was berated by Ramsay, but admitted his mistake while promising that he would properly dress them at the moment. After a lot of mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen, both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Before the Fire and Water Challenge, Tommy called liquid nitrogen a very dangerous thing to use after seeing Chefs Ben Roche and Homaro Cantu use it. He cooked with the guinea hen, was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Gina. He made a poached chicken leg and breast, and Ramsay questioned him on that decision, he answered that he just did so without thinking about it. However, the dish was criticized for being overly busy, and he lost that round to Gina. The blue team eventually won the challenge after a tie at 2 each, and they were rewarded with a spa day at Beverly Hills’ Montage. During the reward, Paul playfully teased at Tommy that with his rocker look, he fitted right in with the setting, and he jokingly commented that he felt right at home, before wondering if people were going to put hot stones on his ass cheeks. Then, while he was not big on mineral water baths, he was not hard to go into the hot tub with the blue team. Later, got his face waxed, only to experience the pains of waxing. During dinner service, Tommy was on the fish station. At one point, he did not respond to Monterray’s order callback, gave out inconsistent timings to to the latter, and had to refire his cod as the initial order came out burnt. Because of his and Monterray’s struggles, some of the blue diners were growing impatient. That angered Ramsay, and after berating both him and Monterray about their overcooked proteins, he kicked them out of the kitchen. While going back to the dorms, Monterray blamed him for pushing the times back, while he felt that he did not deserve to go up with the former as he was not terrible. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he was considered by both Jonathon and Paul for elimination, with the latter called him out for turning his back on Ramsay when he was yelling at him. While he claimed he did not do it on purpose, Paul reminded him that turning his back on Ramsay was the equivalent of giving the middle finger to him and urged him to be more vocal. Tommy was named the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Monterray as the first, and they joined Krupa and Elise from the red team. During his plea, Ramsay accused him of melting down into his own personal zone, and while he admitted that he should have communicated more, he did not step down from his station, and felt that cutting off Ramsay and the blue team was a fault that night, not a shut down. He survived elimination. Episode 6 During the 20 Year Reunion Planning Challenge, Tommy was not seen, the blue team won the challenge 3-0, and they were rewarded with a day aboard a super yacht. During the 20 Year Reunion dinner service, Tommy was on the meat station with Will. He was not seen that night, the blue team lost the service after getting kicked out of the kitchen, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Trivia *He is the most tattooed Hell's Kitchen contestant ever. *His girlfriend became a running gag throughout the season, as she was 12 years younger than him. Quotes *"Hey, what do you guys call a purple gorilla? A grape ape!" *"I feel that after my jokes, I've lost all a-PEAL to you!" *"That was grape!" *(After being eliminated) "This isn't the end, this is the beginning for me. And I'm just gonna keep on climbing until I conquer the world!" *"I'm gonna have my eye on the prize, believe me. And not just my lazy eye, my good eye." *(After Paul received Carrie for his team) "Paulie is fucked." Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:Funniest Category:Nicest Category:Hot Men Category:Black Jacket Category:Final Service Brigade